Blog użytkownika:MultiWolff/Lustrzane odbicia
}} 0. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć ~Emma~ Kim jestem ? '''Z'wykłą dziewczyną z wyobraźnią i marzeniami.'' O''sobą chętną przygód i niebezpieczeństw.'' Nie wyróżniam się jednak z tłumu. Cicha i spokojna obdarzam miłością wszystko co mi drogie. A może to właśnie to ? Te pewne cechy kłębiące się we mnie. Nie wiem nie jestem pewna... '' Moja przygoda swój początek miała osiem lat temu będąc wówczas ośmioletnim jeszcze dzieckiem próbowałam wrócić do domu nawet uszczypliwy mróz coraz bardziej zamrażał mi nos i policzki a dłonie dawały za wygraną choć miałam założone rękawiczki. Niezwykle uradował mnie widok pierwszych płatków śniegu, które dotychczas nie miały szans się pojawić podniosłam głowę delikatnie w stronę budynku który stał po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zaciekawił mnie wówczas widok pewnego mężczyzny. Podniosłam jedną brew delikatnie w górę na znak zdziwienia jego wygląd kogoś mi przypominał jakbym słyszała o tej osobie. Szybko sobie przypomniałam moje oczka błysnęły radośnie niczym małe gwiazdki. - Pan Chat Noir ! - krzyknęłam wesoło W pobliżu nie było żadnych ludzi więc takie krzyki nikogo by nie zirytowały. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i w mgnieniu oka zaskoczył z budynku i znalazł się tuż obok mnie. Dokładnie lustrował mnie wzrokiem wyraźnie widziałam na jego twarzy szok zmieszany z zmartwieniem. - Co...tutaj robisz młoda damo ? - spytał zdziwiony - Zgubiłam się... - odparłam i spojrzałam na niego a w moich oczach zebrały się łzy Mężczyzna miał długie blond włosy związane w kitkę która, opadła mu na lewe ramię natomiast grzywka była lekko potargana. Był ubrany w czarny skórzany kombinezon ze złotym dzwonkiem na klatce piersiowej. Z tyłu miał długi pasek który, zapewne służył mu jako ogon kota . Natomiast na dłoniach miał czarne rękawice z pazurami a na nogach miał buty. Na głowie widniały czarne uszy kota jego zielone oczy zasłaniała maska tego samego koloru co strój. -Panie Chat...a czy pana uszka są prawdziwe ? - spytałam zaciekawiona Jako dziecko byłam niezwykle ciekawską osobą. Zresztą zostało mi to do dzisiaj. Czasem trudno jest mi to nazwać wadą ale i zaletą w pełni to nie jest. Potrafię się mimo wszystko powstrzymać od wtrącania się we wszystkie niedotyczące mnie sprawy choć robię to z niemałym trudem. Zawsze jednak pozostaje to irytujące uczucie wrażenie że mogę stracić ważną dla mnie informację. - Akurat moje uszka są sztucznie ale...mogę nimi poruszać - odparł na moje pytanie Posłałam mu w podzięce mój uroczy uśmiech. -Jak ci na imię ? - spytał zielonooki mężczyzna - Mam na imię Emma -odpowiedziałam mu ze śmiechem Nagle mężczyzna bez słowa wyjął za swoich pleców metalowy kij i go wydłużył. - Pora na zwiedzenie miasta z lotu ptaka - odparł ze śmiechem Chat Noir Chwycił mnie w pasie i i wydłużył swój kij i momentalnie znaleźliśmy się w powietrzu. Oboje rozglądaliśmy się po okolicy gdy nagle dostrzegłam znajomy ogród. -Tam...jest mój dom ! - krzyknęłam i wskazałam ręką pewien budynek Chat Noir bez słów kazał mi się mocno trzymać jego szyi a, on wówczas zaczął kręcić kijem. ~*~ Po dość długim locie oboje wylądowaliśmy przy otwartej bramie mojego domu. Zeskoczyłam z pleców super bohatera i załapałam go za rękę a, wówczas mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Zanim któreś, z nas zrobiło choćby jeden krok nagle z domu wybiegła moja matka. Cała zdyszana podbiegła do nas i położyła ręce na kolana żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. - Boże miłosierny...Emma ! - krzyknęła moja rodzicielka i mnie mocno przytuliła W tamtym momencie myślałam że wyzione ducha. -Mumusiu puść mnie... - powiedziałam próbując łapać oddech Kobieta otrząsnęła się i mnie puściła ale zaczęła mnie lustrować od góry do dołu mając nadzieję że nie znajdzie na mojej osobie żadnego zadrapania. Moja mama była młodą kobietą o czarnych włosach z granatowymi refleksjami jej fryzura była potargana i ociekająca wodą. Spod grzywki patrzyły na mnie przerażone niebieskie oczy. Była ubrana w pomarańczowy szlafrok spod którego, wyglądała koszula nocna a, na nogah miała kapcie w kształcie królików. Cała dygocząc zaczeła na mnie krzyczeć że powinam ją poinformować gdy opuszczam dom. Moja rodzicielka po dokładnym zlustrowaniu mnie wzrokiem pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Gdy mama się wreszcie uspokoiła zwróciła się do Chata Noira podziękowała mu za odprowadzenie mnie do domu całej i zdrowej. Mężczyzna powiedział że nic wielkiego się nie stało bo przecież jako super bohater Paryża musi bronić damy w opałach. Popożegnaniu superbohatera moja mama zaczęła mnie ciągnąć za rękaw płaszcza. Obie bez słowa weszłyśmy do domu i postanowiłyśmy zaczekać na tatę. Taka szkoda że już nigdy więcej Chata Noira nie widziałam... ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ 1. Mój zwariowany dzień ~'Emma'''~ Minęło sporo czasu od spotkania mojego i Chata Noira. Chociaż mam już te swoje szesnaście lat nadal w głębi duszy zachowuje się jak dziecko. Mam cudowną rodzinę i przyjaciół oni zawsze mnie wspierają ale ciąży na mnie wielki ciężar odpowiedzialności. Zostałam nową następczynią Ladybug i Chata Noira znaczy się dziadek Fu podarował mi w moje szesnaste urodziny kolczyki i pierścień. Powiedział mi że moc którą, mają w sobie te dwa miracula to moc tworzenia i niszczenia. Jak co rano miło spędziłam czas pod prysznicem gdy woda spływała po moim ciele i budziła moje mięśnie do dalszego funkcjonowania. Westchnęłam cicho i sięgnęłam ręcznik który, wisiał na wieszaku i wyszłam spod prysznica. Opatuliłam szczelnie moje ciało czerwonym ręcznikiem i powolnym krokiem podeszłam do lustra i przetarłam je ręką. Gdy stałam tak przy lustrze zobaczyłam że przez drzwi przenika kwami o zielonych oczach. -Młoda dam ci radę...lepiej będzie jeżeli zgolisz tą wielką dżunglę pod pachami - powiedział i zaczął się z śmiać -Plagg...ty podła kreaturo ! - krzyknęłam i rzuciłam w jego stronę pastą do zębów którą akurat trzymałam w dłoni No ale spudłowałam i tupka z pastą leżała na kafelkach natomiast moje kwami bez słowa przeniknęło do mojego pokoju. Po ogarnięciu się i nadal poirytowana zachowaniem Plagga wyszłam z toalety. ~*~ Wychodząc spojrzałam w lustro które, stało przy konsoli do gier. Widniała w nim średniego wzrostu szczupła dziewczyna. Była ubrana w białą koszulkę w czarno-czerwone kwiaty. Na koszulkę miała narzucony również czarny żakiet z kołnierzem oraz białym materiałem w czarne groszki od wewnętrznej strony. Do tego ubrała granatowe spodnie z przetarciami po wyżej kolan a, w uszach miała srebrne kolczyki. Miała również jasną karnację i długie blond włosy które, były spięte w wysoki kucyk natomiast jej grzywka była spięta zieloną spinką jej dwukolorowe oczy patrzyły w swojej lustrze odbicie. Tak to byłam ja. Po sprawdzeniu czy dobrze wyglądam wzięłam swój zielony plecak z czarnymi obszyciami i zarzuciłam go sobie na plecy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wybiegłam z pokoju zamykając przy tym drzwi i pobiegłam do poręczy schodów. Bez problemu wskoczyłam na poręcz i po niej zjechałam. Po tym gdy znalazłam się na holu pokierowałam się w stronę jadalni. Wchodząc do wspomnianego pomieszczenia postanowiłam się trochę rozejrzeć. Niektóre ściany w jadalni mają beżowo-kremowe pionowe pasy a, część podłogi jest drewniana. Znajduje się tam prostokątny stół z drewna otoczony ciemno brązowymi krzesłami z białymi obiciami. Na stole w równych odległościach od siebie stoi kilka wykonanych z brązu świeczników. Okna w jadalni są wysokie przesłonięte niebieskimi zasłonami zaś wykończenia ścian mają kolor ciemno szary. Nad biało-srebrnym kominkiem wisi duży portret przedstawiający dziadka Gabiego wraz z babcią Emilią i moim ojcem. Po prawej stronie kominka znajduje się oprawiony obraz a przy ścianie naprzeciw kominka umieszczona jest biała półka na której, stoi czarno-złoty zegar nad nią zaś wisi ogromne lustro z brązową ramą. Zauważyłam że w jadalni są moi młodsi bracia czyli Louis i Hugo. Louis to wykapany tata te same blond włosy które, są zawsze w nieładzie i te same przenikliwe zielone oczy ale kształt oczu jak i nos odziedziczył po mamie. Był ubrany w czerwoną bluzkę z białym paskiem materiału u dołu oraz przy kołnierzyku. Na to miał narzuconą kolorową koszulę w kratę z krótkim rękawem i niebieskie spodnie a, na nogach miał szare adidasy z rzepami Hugo natomiast jest taki sam jak mama ma te same czarne włosy z granatowymi refleksjami i te same niebieskie oczy natomiast krzytał nosa i ust odziedziczył po tacie. Lou jest autorytetem dla naszego młodszego brata. Więc Hugon próbuję naśladować blondyna we wszystkim. Ja natomiast byłam połączeniem swoich rodziców blond włosy po tacie a, czarna grzywka z granatowymi refleksjami po mamie moje oczy mają heterochromie. Nie obchodzi mnie krytyka obcych osób ważne jest to kim jesteśmy w środku a, nie na zewnątrz. Spostrzegłam że obaj chłopcy jedzą płatki więc natychmiast skierowałam się do kuchni zrobić sobie śniadanie. Po przygotowaniu jedzenia usiadłam przy stole i spojrzałam na dwójkę moich ukochanych braci. -Cześć chłopcy - powiedziałam i posłałam w ich stronę promienny uśmiech. -Hej Emmka - odpowiedzieli obaj równocześnie Gdy w trójkę zaczęliśmy jeść nasze śniadanie dowiedziałam się że rodzice poszli już do pracy ale przekazali Cassandrze żeby nas pilnowała. Po skończonym posiłku schowałam do plecaka drugie śniadanie nie zapominając o jedzeniu dla moich kwami. Nadal nie mogłam pojąć czemu Plagg żre ten cuchnący Camembert. Gdy nasza trójka miała już wyjść na naszej drodze stanęli Cass i Goryl. Cassandra była kobietą średniego wzrostu o krótkich ciemno brązowych włosach z szarymi końcówkami natomiast jej oczy były koloru ciemno brązowego. Była ubrana w szary damski garnitur a, na nogach miała białe buty na wysokich obcasach. Na uszach miała rownież małe okrągłe kolczyki w złotawym kolorze. Natomiast Goryl był dużym i postawnym mężczyzną miał krótkie siwe włosy natomiast jego oczy były niebieskie. Był on ubrany w granatowy garnitur z nieco jaśniejszym swetrem pod spodem a, na nogach miał ciemne buty. - Miłego dnia wam życzymy - powiedziała Cass a Goryl zaprowadził naszą trójkę do limuzyny ~*~ Po odprowadzeniu moich braci przez Goryla mężczyzna zawiózł mnie do mojej szkoły czyli Collège Françoise Dupont. Gdy wysiadłam z limuzyny zabrałam z siedzenia swój plecak i zarzuciłam go sobie na lewe ramię i pożegnałam się z Gorylem który, tylko od niechcenia kiwnął głową i odjechał. Wziąłam głęboki wdech i wydech i spojrzałam na budynek który, znajdował się przede mną. Mansardowy dach budynku pokryty był blachą miedzianą a, ściany zewnętrzne były pomalowane na kremowo. Szkoła składa się z trzech kondygnacji z czego dwie mają charakter użytkowy. Nad głównym wejściem do budynku znajduje się biała flaga z czerwoną obwódką jest to sztandar szkoły. Placówka posiada wewnętrzne boisko na którym, odbywają się lekcje wf-u. Poprawiłam swój plecak który miałam na ramionach i weszłam po schodach które, swoją drogą były ogromne. Z uniesioną głową weszłam do paszczy lwa czyli przez ogromne dębowe drzwi które, prowadziły na boisko szkoły. Zanim zrobiłam choćby jeden krok nagle poczułam na sobie potrójny ciężar. Znowu myślałam że wyzione ducha kątem oka zauważyłam że przytulają mnie dwie dziewczyny i jeden chłopak. - Ej...czy moglibyście mnie puścić bo nie potrafię oddychać - odparłam próbując się wydostać z ich uścisku Moi najlepsi przyjaciele ze śmiechem mnie puścili i spojrzeli na mnie a, ja na nich. Na przodzie grupki stała średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji i piwnych oczach. Miała krótkie brązowe falowane włosy z jasnymi końcówkami podchodzącymi pod kolor czerwony. Na nosie miała okulary z niebieskim grubymi oprawkami. Była ubrana w koszulę ze wzorem w kratkę i niebieskie dżinsy oraz czarno-zielone tenisówki. Przez szyję miała przewieszone granatowo-fioletowe słuchawki. Była to moja przyjaciółka Zoë Lahiffe jest ona wielką fanką super bohaterów. Obok mulatki stał jej brat Zack. Zack to wysoki mulat ma on dłuższe brązowe włosy oraz złote oczy na których, znajdowały się białe okulary z grubymi oprawkami. Ubrany był w ciemno zieloną koszulkę z wizerunkiem jasno zielonego żółwia i czarne spodnie a, na nogach miał białe trampki z granatowymi rzepami. Na głowie miał czarną czapkę z daszkiem którą, zawsze zakładał do tyłu. Nosił również kolorowe bransoletki na lewym nadgarstku. Ostatnią osobą była moja dobra przyjaciółka Clarissa Kurtzberg - Bourgeois. Dziewczyna jest średniego wzrostu ma blond włosy spięte w dwa kucyki jej grzywka była prosta jeżeli mowa o oczach są koloru turkusowego. Dziewczyna ma lekki make-up na twarzy. Nastolatka miała na sobie biały żakiet pod którym, była fioletowa sukienka w złote paski. pod sukienką miała białe podkolanówki na nogach miała szare balerinki z kokardką oraz czarnym paskiem z przodu. Jako dodatki nosi naszyjnik i okulary przeciwsłoneczne z białymi oprawkami. -Ziomalko nie uwierzysz kto wrócił do szkoły - powiedział złotooki mulat - Kto ? - spytałam nie co zdziwiona - Ta....świnio-żmija Lissa córka Lili - powiedziała Clari Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć że ta wiedźma powraca po długim okresie nieobecności w naszej szkole. Cała nasza czwórka ruszyła w stronę klasy naszej wychowawczyni Celiny Bustier. ~*~ Siedziałam w klasie i wyciągnęłam swoje przybory gdy nagle do sali weszła nasza wychowawczyni i pewna dziewczyna. Kobieta stanęła przy biurku wraz wspomnianą wcześniej nastolatką. Kobieta jest wysoka o jasnej karnacji ma turkusowe oczy i jasno brązowe włosy podchodzące pod kolor rudawy Miała ona rozpuszczone włosy zaś jej twarz była pokryta piegami. Ubrana była w bluzkę koloru limonkowego z kołnierzykiem. Na bluzkę miała narzucony jasno niebieski żakiet ma jasno niebieskie spodnie i białe buty na mini obcasie. Na jej szyi można dostrzec mały złoty naszyjnik w kształcie muszelki. Spojrzałam na dziewczynę która, stała koło pani Butier. Była to oczywiście Lissa córka Lili Rossi. Jej matka pracuje jako modelka dla jakieś firmy modelingowej. Dziewczyna ma szare oczy i oliwkową cerę jej długie ciemno brązowe włosy były spięte w trzy luźne kitki które, były związane srebrnymi gumkami. Na jej czoło opadała prosta grzywka, która, zasłaniała jej brwi. Była ubrana w beżowy skórzany żakiet ze srebrnymi zamkami. Oprócz tego ubrana była w czarny kombinezon na ramiączkach pod tyn miała krótkie spodenki. Na materiale widoczne są białe kropki natomiast na górze stroju znajdowała się niewielka kokarda. Na lewej ręce znajdowały się kolorowe bransoletki. Na nogach nosiła cienkie czarne rajstopy oraz brązowe botki sięgające kostek. - Moi...drodzy powitajmy naszą drogą koleżankę Lisse która powróciła z Ukrainy - powiedziała kobieta i poklepała dziewczynę po ramieniu Połowa naszej klasy powitała dziewczynę z życzliwością powiedziałam połowa bo ja i moi przyjaciele nie wierzyliśmy że ta kłamliwa dziewucha gdzieś w ogóle była. Młoda Rossi skinieniem głowy podziękowała nam wszystkim i zaczęła iść przez środek klasy. Po chwili usiadła w ostatniej ławce która, znajdowała się przy oknie. Mieliśmy dzisiaj literature Francuską a, ja byłam bardziej dobra z chemii niż literatury no ale cóż poradzić taka już jestem. Nauczycielką chemii i fizyki była najgorsza kobieta na świecie mówię tutaj o pani Mendeleiev. Pani Bustier była kiedyś wychowawczynią naszych rodziców ale gdy jej dawni uczniowie już dorośli postanowiła zrezygnować z nauczania w szkole. Po pewnym czasie wróciła do niej gdy dowiedziała się że będzie wychowawcą nowego pokolenia. ~*~ Po długim dniu spędzonym w szkole wreszcie ja i inni uczniowie mogliśmy wreszcie wrócić do naszych domów. Po ostatniej lekcji którą, akurat była chemia cała moja klasa wyszła w pośpiechu z sali. Byłam w damskiej ubikacji i patrzyłam na siebie w lustro. W wieku szesnastu lat zostałam obdarowana magiczną biżuterią która, pomagała mi się przemieniać w super bohaterkę. Nowym wrogiem Paryża był Mroczny Władca który, miał w swoim posiadaniu miracula pawia i motyla. Moim zdaniem jest odzyskać skradzione artefakty ale sama sobie nie poradzę będę musiała udać się do dziadka Fu. Po wyjściu z toalety skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia miałam spuszczoną głowę i nie zauważyłam że na kogoś wpadłam. Podniosłam powoli głowę i zauważyłam że zderzyłam się z dziewczyną która, patrzyła na mnie ze zmartwieniem. - Wybacz... - powiedziała zmieszana -Heh...nic się nie stało - powiedziałam ze śmiechem -Nazywam się Kotori Couffaine-Tsurugi - odparła dziewczyna i podała mi dłoń którą ujęłam -A ja Nazywam się Emma Agreste -odparłam -Czekaj....ta Emma Agreste córka Marinette i Adriena Agrestów a zarazem wnuczka Gabriela i Aurory ? - spytała dziewczyna - To...ja w własnej osobie -odpowiedziałam na jej pytanie Zobaczyłam że w oczach dziewczyny ukazały się iskierki szczęścia nagle ze swojej torby którą, miała przewieszoną przez ramię wyciągnęła z niego czarny notes z czerwonym smokiem. Spojrzałam to na nią to na notes i fioletowy długopis oba przedmioty trzymała w dłoniach. - Wiem...że to głupie pytanie...ale dasz mi swój autograf ? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie Bez słowa wzięłam od niej notes i złożyłam w nim swój autograf. Odałam własność dziewczyny i spojrzałam na nią raz jeszcze. Nastolatka była średniego wzrostu o długich czarnych włosach z czerwonymi pasemkami na końcach jak i na grzywce która, była zaczesana na prawą stronę. Jej twarz miała lekko azjatyckie rysy które, dobrze współgrały z jej niebieskimi oczami. Była ubrana w białą koszulkę która, była poszarpana u dołu na bluzkę miała narzuconą dżinsową kurtkę z czarnym kapturem i zieloną spódnicę w szkocką kratę. Na prawej ręce widniała brązowa skórzana bransoletka oraz dwie mniejsze czyli pomarańczowa i żółta. Zaś na palcu widniał pierścionek z japońskim symbolem. Paznokcie dziewczyny były pomalowane na czarno. - Bardzo ci dziękuję - powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna i schowała notes do torby Po pożegnaniu się z nią wyszłam ze szkoły i ruszyłam w stronę sekwany przy której, znajdowało się mieszkanie dziadka Fu. ~*~ Stałam pod brązowymi drzwiami które, prowadzą do mieszkania staruszka. Po tym jak usłyszałam odpowiedź weszłam do środka. Gdy byłam już w pomieszczeniu od razu w oczy rzucił mi się wystrój inspirowany starożytnymi Chinami. W pokoju dominowały jasne barwy na meblach oraz drzwiach można ujrzeć motyw drzewa bambusowego zaś na parawanie motywy górskie. Na jednej ze ścian wiszą chińskie malowidła. Dodatkowo sufit był przyozdobiony motywem kwiatu wiśni. Na środku pomieszczenia znajduje się mata przy której, jest postawiony stolik ze świeczkami. W rogu można było dojrzeć niewielką biblioteczkę a, przy drzwiach balkonowych duże donice z kwiatami. Na drewnianej komodzie znajdował się gramofon. Mężczyzna chińskiego pochodenia siedział przy niskim stoliku i nalewał herbatę do dwóch białych filiżanek. Mój dziadek jest starym i pogarbiony człowiekiem. Jego włosy posiwiały tak samo jak zarost natomiast oczy mają ciepły orzechowy kolory. Spostrzegłam że nosił na sobie ciemno żółtą koszulę z białym motywem kwiatowym i ciemno brązowe spodnie w stylu capri a, na nogach miał ciemno brązowe buty. Na prawym nadgarstku widniała zielona bransoletka z wizerunkiem żółwia. -Witaj dziadku - powiedziałam i dosiadłam się do starca -Witaj...kochana wiem co cię do mnie sprowadza - powiedział zanim ja otworzyłam usta żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć - Naprawdę ? - spytałam zdziwiona a zarazem zdezorientowana - Czuje że potrzebujesz mojego wsparcia jako nowa obrończyni Paryża - odparł i położył mi rękę na ramieniu - Potrzebuje twojego wsparcia jak i wsparcia nowej drużyny - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na staruszka Dziadek bez słowa wstał i podszedł do gramofonu i wstukał jakiś kod a, z wspomnianego przedmiotu wysunęła się szkatułka. Oboje z dziadkiem usiedliśmy na dywanie a, szkatułka z miraculami się otworzyła ukazując różne szufladki. Zauważyłam że przy symbolach pawia i motyla brakuje ich miraculi. -Emmo Agreste jako nowa obrończyni Paryża pozwalam ci wybrać sojuszników którzy...będą stać u twojego boku i będą ci pomagać - powiedział i spojrzał na mnie Spojrzałam na miracula z górnej szkatułki i w moje oczy rzuciło się kilka ciekawych artefaktów. Wzięłam do ręki grzebień pszczoły i naszyjnik z lisim ogonem spojrzałam na nadgarstek dziadka. - Ech...dziadku... - odparłam trochę speszona a starzec bez słowa zdjął biżuterię z nadgarstka i podał mi ją - Moja droga musisz mądrze wybrać bo... - zaczął dziadek ale ja mu przerwałam - Bo...moc to wielka odpowiedzialność wiem dziadku tysiąc razy mi to mówiłeś - dokończyłam za niego - Jestem...przekonany że dobrze wybierzesz moja kochana - odparł dziadek ~*~ Podziękowałam dziadkowi za miło spędzony czas i postanowiłam wreszcie wrócić do domu. Po dość długim wyczerpującym marszu wreszcie dotarłam pod wille rodziny Agrestów. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do holu powitała mnie moja mama. - Część kochanie jak było w szkole ? - spytała i spojrzała na mnie - E...wszystko dobrze - odparłam -To dobrze...a byłaś dziś może u dziadka Fu ? - znowu zadała mi pytanie -Tak...byłam i wypiłam z nim herbatę -powiedziałam i zdjęłam ze stóp swoje czerwone trampki Moja matka o nic więcej nie pytała tylko powiedziała mi że chłopcy jak i tata już śpią. Skinęłam tylko głową i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Będąc już w u siebie wyjęłam z szuflady kosmetyczkę i piżamę składającą się z krótkich fioletowych spodenek oraz białej bokserki i poszłam wziąć kąpiel. Wróciłam po trzydziestu minutach tak na oko. Zapaliłam dużą lampkę stojącą obok fotela i położyłam się na łóżko wtapiając twarz w stertę kolorowych poduszek. Odwróciłam się na drugi bok i zasnęłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania